Skinny Dipping
by Kitsune Of Darkness
Summary: Shouto x Reader (lemon!) All characters are of age, I swear!


**A/N: I'm not dead! Hurray! I'm sorry to anyone that's missed me over the last few months, I haven't been in the mood to write for a long time. Does anyone actually read these notes?!**

 **Anyways, this is the first lemon written that I don't think I hate yet. Maybe y'all won't hate it either, maybe you will. Comments appreciated!**

 **Special thanks to my wonderful beta, HeartSNS, without whom this never would've made it past the brainstorming stage. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

In the dark, you and your boyfriend- Shouto Todoroki, the badass half and half hero- are laying on the big, squishy black couch in your living room, the coffee table in front of you littered with plates, napkins, cups, and a pizza box. You guys have been watching scary movies for a few hours with you slowly creeping towards him for protection after every creepy scene. Eventually, you jump and hide your face in his shoulder in a not-so-subtle "protect me" move.

Shouto laughs. "Are you okay? Is it too much?" He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer, moving your entire body until you're pressed against him, facing away from the graphic scenes and towards his pale throat. "Wanna watch something else?"

You blush a little more than you'd have liked and shake your head, rolling over and relaxing into his torso and sighing in content. You never thought he'd be this comfortable, but you sure as hell weren't complaining. Your attention drifted from the screen and up to his bicolored eyes for possibly the billionth time tonight.

God damn, he's hot. Like, REALLY hot, and not just because of his powerful quirk. Shouto is an all-around good guy, albeit a little misguided at times, but he does his best to maintain a level head- at least when you're around. He's the reason you stayed in the Hero course through all the BS.

You must've been muttering a bit, Shouto's looking at you oddly. Almost like he was shocked to see you staring at him first. You mumble an apology, shuffling around and shift your attention back to the TV, ignoring the awkward questioning gaze.

You guys have always been somewhat flirty, but you never thought he'd actually like you. You assumed he's interested in Momo, especially after the field test against Eraserhead. There was definitely an air of surprise when he asked you out 7 months ago, but it's all been uphill from there.

The both of you continue watching the movie, the silence occasionally broken by your squeaks of fright and Shouto's chuckles of amusement.

Shouto follows you into the kitchen, helping you clean up by carrying the empty cups and leftover pizza. He sets the pizza down on the island and wanders over to the sink.

"What now?" You ask, throwing away the paper plates. You circle behind him and prop your arms on the center island (mindful of the pizza box), leaning forward and putting your weight on your elbows and stretching a little.

He sets the cups down, looking out the window above the sink into the darkening back yard. You see his eyes scan the area for threat, but that's unnecessary considering the 7 foot tall concrete walls surrounding the enclosure. You see his eyes lock onto the pool and watch a mischievous grin form. He returns his attention to you and asks:

"Go for a swim with me?"

You raise an eyebrow. "It's getting dark though! And you didn't bring a swimsuit…"

He rolls his eyes. "So?"

"How exactly do you plan on getting in the pool without a swimsuit?!" You ask, incredulous that he'd fight to go in the pool this late in the day. "You shoulda planned ahead."

"I could ask to borrow one." He moves towards you, barely 3 feet away now, leaning across the counter seemingly to put himself a little closer to you.

"From me?!" You recoil slightly in surprise, your eyes wide.

"Who else?"

Your thoughts drift to Shouto in a pink and white polka-dotted bikini, the only suit you had- and that barely fit you. He would be pretty on display, all those muscles and that luminescent white skin… No! Focus, Y/N! "The only one I have doesn't even fit me."

Shouto laughed, surprised that you actually put thought into the suggestion. "It was a joke. I would say we could just go in our underwear, but I chose the wrong day to go commando." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, blushing a little and winking.

It was your turn to laugh at him. "I forgot you're a guy for a minute there. No disrespect, but most of my friends have seen me change, you've got to be the only one that hasn't seen me…" You trail off, face going completely red. "Sorry, I'm rambling, ignore that!" Shouto smiles widely at your revelation.

"Oh ho? I feel a little left out. If everybody else already knows what you look like…" He reaches over and brushes your hair out of your face and behind your ear. "...in the nude, why don't I join the club?" He stalks around the edge of the granite surface, pinning you against it with his legs on either side of yours. "Surely I have more of a right than they do, hmm?"

He's close, too close. You feel yourself heat up to an extraordinary degree, higher than ever. The low purring in your ear certainly isn't helping matters at all.

"W-well, I-I-" You can't look him in the eye, you're staring at the wall, trying at all costs to keep your gaze focused away from him.

Shouto tilts your face to look him in the eye again. "Well what?"

"O-okay." You can't even begin to fight him. Besides, why pass up this opportunity to see your love in all his glory?

He beams at you and backs off. "Awesome! It's too hot in here anyways." He turns his back to you and opens the sliding glass door to the back yard, stepping through and popping his head back in. "You'd better be out in less than 5 minutes or I'm coming back to force you in the pool, and you don't want that." Another wink, then he disappears, shutting the door behind him. Through the glass, you see the porch lights flick on, bathing the darkened wooden platform in an adequate amount of glowing brightness.

As soon as he's out of sight, you can breathe again. A sigh escapes your lips, fanning yourself to try and cool off. A loud splashing sound outside reminds you to get out there before your time limit's up, though you are curious what he'd do...

You relax a little and open the door, following Shouto. He's already in the pool, so you stand up by the door, between a bamboo lawn chair and the chrome grill on the back porch.

"Hmm, 4 minutes, 23 seconds. Close timing." He's wading water in the deep end, You're completely unable to see what he went in with, just noticing he didn't have his shirt on. "You have another 2 minutes to undress."

Your jaw drops. "A-aren't you going to turn around?!"

"No, why?"

"J-just I-I… I'm shy about this." You make the best puppy eyes you can at him, pleading for him to turn.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll get out and you can stare at me." He swims to the edge of the pool closest to you, resting his arms on the side. You can see his blue t-shirt and jeans folded neatly on one of the chairs.

"What?" You're a bit confused at what he's implying.

'You think I'd let a girl be naked alone out here? This is a dangerous world, Y/N, and we can't take chances." Shouto disappears under the lip of the pool momentarily, springing up suddenly over the side. He stands in front of you in all his nude glory. "And nobody wants to fight a guy without clothes on, that's just awkward."

You immediately turn crimson, forcing your eyes to remain around his face, keeping yourself from looking down to his exposed body on display for your eyes only.

"U-um…"

He laughs. "Really?!" He walks over, taking your chin in his hands, gently rubbing circles on your cheeks with his thumbs. "Do I make you this nervous with just my body?!"

You shut your eyes. "I can't undress with you so close to me."

He kisses your cheek gently, barely brushing his lips against your skin. You open your eyes to find that he'd sat down in the chair that didn't contain his clothes, legs crossed, eyeing you in a predatory manner. You mouth thanks and stare at your shirt.

It's your favorite t-shirt, white in color with a funny saying that you really appreciate on a bad day in black and red text. Your legs are covered in green skinny jeans, no shoes or socks.

Forcing yourself to look at Shouto, you lift the edge of your shirt, pulling it off as slowly as possible- not to look sexy, because you're a little nervous about him seeing your body for the first time.

Shouto catcalls loudly. "Damn! Nice... " You laugh awkwardly, tossing your shirt onto the chair next to you, lacy pink bra complimenting your s/c beautifully. You flip him the bird and he cracks up with you. "Rude!"

You stick your tongue out at him, unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down. You step out of them, matching rosy panties covering your nether regions.

You maintain eye contact, walking towards him in a sudden surge of confidence. He places his hands on your waist, pulling you into his lap for the second time. You feel his lips on your neck, a warm distraction from the cool night air. A gasp startles him when he bites down lightly.

"You okay?" He murmurs, not bothering to lift his head from your skin. He kisses a line up to your jaw and down to your chest. "You can say no if you want, my feelings won't be hurt." He breaks his pattern to bite the junction of your neck and shoulder.

You shake your head. "N-no. I'm f-fine." His amusement is radiating off him, making you giggle and relax. Your arms wrap around his neck to make yourself easier to reach.

This is Shouto Todoroki, he wouldn't hurt you. He loves you, doesn't he? He wouldn't just use you for sex, would he? Seven months is a long time to wait though…

He feels you stiffen against him and looks up, worry coloring his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're not gonna leave me if I sleep with you, are you?" You can't meet his eyes. You're cheeks are burning, red as an apple. His snickering catches your attention.

"What are you laughing at?! I'm serious! This is a very seri- MMPH!"

He catches you off guard with a kiss to shut you up. "That would make this whole relationship worthless, wouldn't it? If I had just been trying to wear you down for the last few months, don't you think I'd have pushed a little harder?" He reaches behind you to unclasp your bra. "I swear, you can beat me up with your quirk if I ever make you feel unappreciated from this day forward, but for right now…"

You squeak as he burns the material off of you. "God damn it, Shouto! That was expensive!" You glare at him for a second before realizing his eyes weren't meeting yours. You cross your arms over your chest. "Don't stare, you perv!"

Shouto snorts. "Well, I can't when you cover them." He grabs your wrists and pulls gently. You sigh and move them away, head turned while still eyeing his expression. "Hmm."

"What?" He reaches up, tentatively touching the s/c skin.

"N-nothing." He stutters, his eyes widening as his smirk returns full force. "I'm just surprised that you're letting me do this."

"S-shut up!" You bat his hand away and shuffle in his lap a little until you feel _something_ poke you in the back of your thigh and Shouto lets out a breath neither of you knew he was holding.

He clears his throat to get your attention. "You did this to me, you know."

You choke. "Hold on, I thought we were going swimming?!"

"You're seriously thinking about swimming while I'm trying to turn you on?! Am I that bad at this?! I mean, just because..." Shouto looks like he's gonna be stuck in his mind for a while unless you pull him out, so you do something you've only ever thought about doing to him on those lonely nights long ago…

You slide off his lap and kneel in front of him, pushing his legs apart enough to see his member. Your face is on fire, your sure of it. Shouto's eyes are on you, a quizzical expression in lieu of his previously predatory leer.

"Y/N, w-what are you- oh…" His eyes shut as you wrap your lips around his head, licking gently. "O-oh, that's n-nice…"

You giggle at him briefly, keeping your mind on the task at hand. You take in a few more inches until he hits the back of your throat, making you gag and release him. Shouto thrusts his hips, not willing to leave the warmth of your mouth. His eyes open and lock onto yours, a whimper escaping his lips in a plea for more contact. You pin his hips down to prevent him from choking you to death accidentally, then go back down, a little bolder this time. You lick his head once more, trailing your tongue down his length and listening to his soft murmurs. You take a deep breath and steady yourself, taking him in again, a little farther than last time. Your gag reflex is going crazy, but you ignore it and resist the urge to spit him back out. Shouto moans and looks down at you, eyes glazed over with lust.

You set a rhythm, swirling your tongue on the underside of his cock as you go down and sucking as you pull away. Shouto's eyes close, unable to keep looking at you. He's getting harder to hold down and his noises are louder. His hands reach for the back of your head and get tangled in your h/l h/c hair. After figuring you won't gag too badly, you let him go, allowing him to thrust at will into your mouth.

A few minutes later, he growls "G-gonna cum…". You pull back some and allow him to finish. It's warm and salty, but not terribly unpleasant. Maybe not a regular snack, but you could probably deal with it on occasion.

"K-kami-sama, Y/N…" His eyes meet yours again, a new-found respect in them. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

You shrug, smiling bashfully at him. "Just felt right. Was it okay?" His face said it all, but you felt like teasing him.

He pulled you up and smashed his lips into yours. No tongue, no asking for entrance, just lips and passion. "No, it wasn't merely "okay". That was awesome." His dominant side shows up, more than ready to take over again. "And now…" He picks you up bridal style, carrying you bridal style to the back door and into the house, leaving his clothes behind.

"W-wait, the pool!" He ignores you, finding the door to your bedroom and rushing inside, slamming it and dropping you on the bed and sitting on the edge.

"What about it?" He's hard again, but that's impossible.

"You're insatiable…" Shouto chuckles darkly.

"I'm superhuman."

"You're something." You cross your arms and stick out your tongue.

"Keep talking back and I'm going to gag you." He raises an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He crawls towards you.

"H-hey!" He pushes you onto your back and straddles your waist to prevent you from squirming away. "That's unfair, you're heavy!"

"Heavy?!" Shouto pulls a look of mock horror, pinching your stomach and making you laugh and try to grab his hands. No dice, he's faster than you. "If anyone's heavy, it's you! I barely made it in here!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" You struggle fruitlessly against him, giggling like mad. "Please!" He laughs with you, letting up.

"Don't be rude, I won't punish you." He smiles softly. "You sure you want to do this? I won't force you." 

You groan at him. "Are you sure you want to? You're keep asking me, but do you want to?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want you to feel obligated to please me. I love you and want you to trust me." Your gazes meet and he's blushing.

"Shut up and kiss me." He leans down with a smirk and obliges, hand on your left breast. He palms it gently, making you gasp and let loose a small moan.

He moves his other hand to your right hip, rubbing soothing circles. You shiver and release his lips. He pinches your left nipple and kisses along your jaw line, down your throat and to your right breast. He licks your right peak, testing your reaction. You blush and moan softly. He smiles into your skin and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly as his left hand moves down to your panties. You immediately shut your eyes as he lazily traces your lips through the wet fabric.

"Wet already?" He shifts down to sit between your legs, leaving you bright pink and flustered. "Hmm, must not be doing such a bad job after all."

Shouto hooks his thumbs on either side of your panties and yanks them down and off, tossing them in the direction of your laundry hamper (and missing, but that's not the point). He whistles softly.

"Damn…"

"S-stop staring!"

"Are you embarrassed?" Shouto simpered up at you. "Why would you be? You're beautiful." He returns his attention to your lower half, going right back to tracing your outline.

He leans his head down to your folds, maintaining eye contact, and licks your clit. You jump and moan, pushing your hips up to meet his face. He licks harder, rolling his tongue over the sensitive nerves while probing your entrance with two fingers. He pushes lightly, not wanting to hurt you, and finally enters you, thrusting slowly to get you used to the intrusion. You moan louder, pushing against him until he speeds up. He crooks his fingers and you groan, seeing stars. Your hands are in his hair before you even realize they've moved, tugging just enough to make him grunt.

"Sh-shouto, I-I think I-I'm gonna…" You plead with your eyes for him to go faster, but he doesn't, just brings you over the edge at his own pace. You moan loudly, shaking slightly, and he stops.

When you stop shaking, he kisses you lovingly. You taste sweet on his lips.

"Th-thanks." You avert your eyes, not sure what to say.

"No problem." He forces you to look into his eyes. "Do you want to keep going? We can leave off here if you don't want to continue." You can feel his hardness on your thigh, a reminder that he really wants you and is still making sure you're comfortable. It's touching.

You kiss him again. "Yes, please, let's do this." He beams down at you, then kisses the tip of your nose.

"Alright. Let me know if it feels wrong and I'll try to fix it, okay?" At your nod, Shouto readies himself at your entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes." You reply, eyes locked on his. He pushes himself in.

He fits almost perfectly, stretching your walls just enough to feel, but not enough to hurt.

"Everything good?" His concern is adorable.

"Mmhmm, just MOVE." He laughs at your enthusiasm, but begins to move slowly, searching, searching…

You gasp and he realizes he's hit your g-spot pretty quickly. Apparently he was taking notes while down there. The thought brings a smile to your face, but it doesn't stay long as he thrusts harder and faster, both of your faces screwing up with pleasure. Your hands rest on his shoulders, unable to do anything but hold on.

Sounds of skin slapping skin fill the room, accompanied by his grunts and your moans. One of his hands leave your waist and begins to rub your clit.

"You a-almost there, Y/N?" Shouto moves faster, clearly nearing his end.

"Y-yeah. S-shit…" You pull his face down to yours and entwine your lips as you feel his thrusts get less even and even rougher. He's slowing down.

A guttural moan leaves his lips as he cums deep inside you, filling you with his warmth but not letting up, making sure you finish as well.

"Shouto!" You shout his name, shaking with an obscene amount of pleasure for the second time that night. He collapses next to you, hugging you and kissing your neck.

"S-shouto?"

"Mmm?" He's almost asleep, but you just realized something. Something really important.

"You didn't use a condom…"


End file.
